


Damaged

by AuthorForHire



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Big surprise, Cults, Guilt, M/M, Magic police being bad at their jobs, Other, Strife isnt doing too hot, The ships are a bit subtle, hollowness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorForHire/pseuds/AuthorForHire
Summary: Their castle is gone and Strife isn't sure what to do with himself.





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Commision for a friend

Everything was gone.

Parvis’ “castle” had a huge hole in it that was being scraped clean by Kirin Dave himself, along with Lying (who admittedly Strife knew nothing about).

He didn’t remember much about the last several months, only that Parvis was there and Parv needed him. His arms were sore and covered and long deep cuts that Strife didn’t remember getting. Kirin told him that he had been a thrall to Parvis for months, and he and Lying had to go investigate when they felt an magic spike ripple through the realms.

He remembered being pulled out of the rubble by a very concerned and apologetic Xephos and a very confused magic police. All he felt was confusion and emptiness, like something had been stolen from him. Kirin said this was a very natural experience for a thrall released from their hold.

So here Strife was now, sitting on the walls of a castle he and Parvis conquered with a hollow feeling in his heart. He thought back to the fake smiles and gentle reassurances that it was all gonna be okay while bright fluorescent green blood dripped into the alter. He thought back to the gentleness of Parv’s fingers in his hair, half-lidded eyes watching the rivers of green and red mix together like some human holiday Parv told him about.

Xephos had been sitting with him for a long time, looking devastated and guilty before Sjin called him over to “question” him.

“I never meant for this to happen,” He said, his blue eyes looking at Strife’s bandages. “I-I was only trying to give you a friend. When I crash landed, there was nothing! Only a dead radio, flaming wreckage and Simon. I n-never…”

Xephos never finished what he was saying, but Strife could probably guess what it was. Who would’ve been able to predict it? Strife could predict business quotas years before they happened, and he practically leaped into the blood alter.

“You okay?” A deep, swedish accent asked from behind.

Strife turned to see a tall and dark skinned man with a scarf around his mouth and nose. His icy teal eyes were soft with concern and care, a sharp contrast to the rest of his wardrobe.

Strife nodded numbly. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you Magic Police’s ‘Undesirable Number One’?”

Rythian shrugged. “They haven’t found me yet. I don’t really think they’re trying all that hard.”

Strife chuckled humorlessly and turned away. He butted heads with Rythian on even their best days, but today was different. Today he was tired and lonely, and company from a potty-mouth wizard was slightly welcomed.

“How do you feel?” Rythian asked. The question was gentle and tender, and took Strife a few moments to answer.

“… Hollow.”

The Swede nodded and sat down beside him. “Yeah. It’ll feel that way for a while.”

Strife turned to face him. “You’ve been through this? Really?”

“Not in the same context, no. But something very similar.”

Rythian didn’t continue that thought, and the look in his eyes made Strife decide to drop it.

“What do I do now?” Strife asked. “I’ve left Strife Solutions alone so long, how will I even get back to my old life?”

“That’s up to you. But if I were you, I’d just take a moment to breathe and collect yourself. You’ve been through a lot.” Rythian advised. 

Strife nodded and looked at the base. “I can’t believe it’s all gone. I don’t know how to even begin again.”

“Earth can be like that. Full of surprises, some good, and some getting you into trouble or heartbreak." Rythian sighed. "I've learned to focus on the now, rather than the future or the past. It's better this way. It's one of the reasons Zoey has dubbed me 'the chillest of the Mushroom Kingdom.'”

Strife chuckled again and looked at Rythian. “How’s Zoey?”

Teal eyes close and a smile was raised from under the scarf. “She’s great. I’ve never seen someone talk to mushrooms so well.”

Strife let out a genuine laugh. “Magic is ridiculous.”

Rythian opened his eyes. “Science is needlessly complicated.”

“Fair point.”

They sat in silence, watching Kirin and Lying work to remove the runes and rescue the witches. Strife felt oddly comforted at Rythian’s presence and words, whether that be from emotional vulnerability or genuine affection, the silence was comfortable and the sunset was beautiful. 

“Hey!” Lalna yelled, interrupting the calm silence and grabbing his bubble gun, Sjin following him. 

“I have to go.” Rythian growled distastefully before looking at Strife again. “Call me if you ever need something or just want to chat. The twilight forest is always a portal away.”

“Will do, you potty-mouth wizard.”  
“Like that was ever an insult.”

Rythian stood up, his eyes glowing purple as he disappeared, ender particles gently occupying the space. 

Lalna and Sjin finally made it up to Strife. “Where did that Ender bastard go?!” Lalna growled.

Strife shrugged. “Probably somewhere doing illegal magic.”

Sjin groaned. “Damn. Well, Strife, I’m really glad you’re okay. That guy can get really shifty.”

Lalna nodded before pulling out his pen and paper. “Alright, Strife, we need to ask some questions about-”

“Boys, quit playing dress-up and stop interrogating William.” A sharp and familiar voice snapped. It was Xephos, walking alomg the walls. “Lalna, go back to Baked Bean Fort and make sure it isn’t completely ruined. And Sjin? Go back to the farm, please? I’ll meet you there soon.”

The two reluctantly climbed down the ladder and began to make their way back to their collective jobs. Xephos sat down beside Strife, looking up at the stars.

“You okay?”  
“Maybe. I’m not sure.”

Xephos nodded. “The stars are nice tonight…you can see them a lot better over here.”

Strife sighed with a small smile. “Yeah. I guess you can.”

"I'm sorry." Xephos finally sighed. "I never thought it would come to this. I just wanted you to have a friend, Strife. I was in your shoes once, and Simon was my saving grace. I just wanted you to have that. No one can survive this planet without a friend." 

"You were that friend, once." Xephos winced.

"That was a long time ago. And a time I'm sad to say I don't remember any of it."  
"For the better, perhaps."

****

They sat in silence a few more minutes, waiting for Kirin to give some type of signal that Parvis was alright, but both had a feeling Parvis was gone. Strife closed his eyes. Just another failed attempt at love. Failed attempt at a friend. 

He gazed upon the moon and let out a deep sigh. This was gonna take a long time to fix, but oddly enough, Rythian's words stuck. Maybe the damn wizard wasn't so crazy after all...


End file.
